


sanders sides drabbles and oneshots

by AnnWillFightYou



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ghost Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Vague, is that how it's spelled?, maybe prinxiety, referenced nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnWillFightYou/pseuds/AnnWillFightYou
Summary: sanders sides drabbles and oneshots from prompts. requests welcome! nothing explicit. anything else is on the table
Kudos: 4





	1. I had never seen a ghost.  But like they say, there is a first time for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> ghost virgil drabble, unedited. i might expand this at some point
> 
> warnings!!!!  
> implied suicide, it's short and vague but still  
> referenced nudity, none graphic
> 
> thats it

I was new to the apartment. It was my first night there. The place was cheap, really cheap for how nice it was. It was in the bathroom. I got out of the shower. I glanced over to the tub, the bath and shower were separate, and saw something there. Someone was sitting in the bath. He looked about twenty, he was pale and every colour on him was unsaturated. He was in a thick black and violet hoodie. He was bleeding from his wrists. And he was staring at me.

I had never seen a ghost before. But like they say, there is a first time for everything. 

A Very Manly scream escaped me and i shut my eyes, willing this to not be real. After what was probably thirty seconds i heard something. A voice, spoke very quietly.

“You’re, um, you’re...naked”

The apperiton was still there when i opened my eyes. He was looking down though, and blushing.


	2. Then the really unexpected part happened; He noticed me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of "I had never seen a ghost. But like they say, there is a first time for everything."  
> unedited
> 
> no warnings

I died on April 3, 2011. I’m sure of that. I’m also sure he died a while ago. From what i can tell, it’s been at least a couple years. It’s very hard to keep track of time when you're dead.

Apparently you can only haunt the small area that you died in. if i had known that i wouldn’t have offed myself in the bathtub. At Least my room has a bed. Or maybe HAD a bed would be more apt. I don’t know. 

Two separate people have tried to live here. I couldn’t stand either of them. I didn’t like people when i was alive, so it makes sense that i don’t like them now. 

I was taking a nap when it happened. It wasn’t a real nap. I wasn’t asleep, but I was zoned out and my eyes were closed, so close enough. Anyway, I was napping when he entered, so i missed it. I awoke to the shower running. I was stunned by that. It had been a long time since the last tenant.

I stared at him as he exited the shower, partially in surprise and part in curiosity. Then the really unexpected part happened; he noticed me. He squealed like a little girl when he saw me and squeezed his eyes shut as if I'd leave if he can’t see me. That was when I got a real look at him for the first time. Ohhh…

“You’re, um, you’re...naked”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you have any ideas, constructive criticism, prompts, or anything to say

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment or to suggests prompts


End file.
